color_camp_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Black
Overview Black is a contestant that competed in Color Camp, and earned 3rd, and is still competing in Color Tournament Personality Black is generally good at challenges, and up for them too. He's in an alliance with Violet, Green, Lavender, and Pencil, and is best friends with Gray and Silver. He also seems to enjoy sleeping, as he did during Episode 13's Challenge and Episode 15's confessional Placements In Color Camp he placed 3rd, behind Red and Green, with 86 Million points. In Color Tournament, he is still going, but isn't very high on the scoreboard, as he's in 26th/30th, with 198,048 points Coverage/Memories In Episode 1 (CC), he started horribly in 28th place, with only 2 others under him (Skyan and Cyan). Ironically that's how many points he had! He didn't do much better in Episode 2, where he placed 23rd and earned 10 points, still rising up 1 rank to 27th, where he was yet again the second-to-last one safe! Episode 3 is where he started to turn his story around, placing 9th in the contest, and rising to 18th with 412 points. Black passes Episode 4 with flying colors, placing 3rd in the Archery contest in points, and rises up all the way to second, with 2,812, only under Green! Before the challenge, in his first ever confessional, he says "Eh", being much more ok with 18th than 27th and 28th. After knocking off Brown in Episode 5, he had a battle with Turquoise, but he lost, crashing into Red, and getting 2nd in the challenge, staying in second overall (5,412). In a confessional in Episode 6, he says "I don't know what to say...", and to which Green says "Then get out!". He placed a measly 17th in the contest, slipping to third (5,572), under Turquoise. He is happy to report in the confessional that he was "Still top 3!" In Episode 7, but due to staring at Boulder, who stared at him too, they both lost first. This is also how Black eliminated Boulder in this episode. He got last overall, and sunk to 8th, with 5,652 points. Black pointed his murder out next episode in the confessional, and jumps the 3rd farthest, rising back up to 5th, with 10,252. He earned his 2nd WT today. In the long character development time, he only got 1 line, and it was him being impatient for Episode 9, similar to Forest and Maroon Speaking of which, he did very poorly in that episode, playing 19th and falling to 10th, with 10,652 points. He did nothing on the back of the episode. In the confessionals, and the first challenge, Black did absolutely nothing, and since there was players with boosted point, he fell to 12th in the first half of Episode 10. His team lost at Tower Defense, and he only got 500 points, so he fell to 15th! In Episode 11, he places 3rd, earning his third Win Token, and Rising back up to 7th with 31,852 During the Murder Mystery in Episode 12, he is literally the first one to die to Purple, and he placed last. He then ranked 12th out of 19th with 33,202 points Black was head-shotted by one of Yellow's "CHARGE!!!"s, and placed 10th in Episode 13, staying in 12th, with 47,392 points. In Episode 14a, Black placed 8th in the contest, but fell to 13th anyway. (75,405). In 14b however, he used his Revenge Token on Turquoise (See Episode 5), and rose up to 4th with it, with 136,155! He immediately struck down Peach in Episode 15's dodgeball competition, but was hit by a random dodgeball while he was celebrating, placing 15th, but staying in 4th anyway. (219,445) Due to Episode 16 not having a real challenge, it was just a debut, Black stayed in 4th. He voted Indigo to join the show, and she did, and Indigo was given 5th, the spot directly under Black. He placed 3rd in the Kart Race in Episode 17, and so with 432,395 points and 4 WTs in hand, he kept 4th. This is also the first episode of the Black's Win Token gag in Black's group of 5 in Episode 18, he placed 3rd/5th. He later placed in the middle again, getting 8th, and his 624,860 points got him 6th, which was 2 spots lower. At least he wasn't in 4th anymore During Episode 19, he killed Cyan, but Skyan killed him, reuniting thi group of 3. He placed 12th, and fell to 9th/12th overall, with his 846,025 points. Episode 20a was one of Black's favorites, as his Win Tokens were traded in for 200k, the 4th most amount received. He rose 1 rank, and finally passed 1 Million points (1,046,025). During 20b, he voted Boulder (maybe as a way of apologizing) and Gray to rejoin, although Gray only got 1 vote, and Boulder got 2. Both rejoiners (Navy and Aqua) got more points than him, so he was now in 10th/14th His WT thing wasn't over, as in Episode 21's Kart Battle challenge, his item was a Win Token Bomb, which he used to kill Forest. He won the contest (finally), and rose to 2nd (still under Green, the nerve!), with 2.296M points Black wasn't a good swimmer, so he placed 11th in Episode 22's challenge. He thought his old win was "Neat" from last episode, but he fell to 7th with 2.446M in this episode. He wasn't very happy In Episode 23, he made up for it by placing 2nd, and also freezing to death. He was revealed to be in 3rd place with 4.696M Episode 24 is an ok episode for Black as well, as he answered 2 questions worth a total of 13 points, which equated to 3rd place in the contest. He also stayed in 3rd with 7.296M, and also made Green his new rival since Silver was out. Episode 25. He said having a rival would be good. Lost the challenge. 5th/6th place. 7.796M. NEXT!!! (In all seriousness, this was his first taste of danger since Episode 2!) His barbaric strategy in Episode 26 helped him achieve victory, and the 10 Millions, rising to first for the very first time. He had 17.796M points Black clicked his cookie in a clicking way in which he placed 2nd, and stayed in 1st with 41.066M in Episode 27 His color changed from Black Colored Pencil to Black Pen in Episode 28 as a result of not having a pencil sharpener. He got the 2nd most points out of 4 in that same episode, and still held on to 1st/3rd with 63.556M By Episode 29, Black started to show his cocky and arrogant side, likely because of his 3 Episode 1st place streak. He ended up losing the challenge, and because there were only 3 players left, he fell to last. His 88.556M points couldn't save him. In the finale, Black was the last one picked onto Red's team, despite being in 3rd overall. He ended up in 26th in the contest, which makes sense, because he fell 3rd in Episode 1, and it's practically the same challenge. He got a Bronze trophy for all his hard work Trivia * He caused Boulder's elimination, by sacrificing his own placement in Episode 7 to get rid of Boulder. * In his episode of Elimination, he went from 1st place to last place! * He has a running gag of Win Tokens being attracted to him, since he had many 3rd places in contests! * In Episode 12, the 2 players who ranked above him in the contest are the same 2 he placed over in Episode 1! * Out of everyone in the S1 confessionals, Black has probably given the most angry glares at contestants.